Installation of a component within a compartment may be difficult as some of the components are shaped differently. For instance, the engine compartment of an automotive vehicle includes many different components aside from the vehicle engine. The components are attached to the vehicle body, or the engine itself, and packaged within the engine compartment. In cases where the vehicle is driven by electric power, the engine is an electric motor and the engine compartment may include a plurality of pumps and tanks containing coolants. The engine compartment may further include a battery, hoses and pipes for cooling the engine compartment, and the like. Thus space within the engine compartment may become an issue as the introduction of more components requires redesigning the packaging of the components within the engine compartment.
Further, in cases where the engine compartment includes more than one of the same component, it may not be possible to position the like components in the same orientation. Accordingly, brackets which attach the components to the vehicle body must be stamped into different shapes to accommodate the packaging restraints within the engine compartment. This increases the cost of packaging the engine compartment and does not allow the flexibility needed to install a desired component. Instead, engineers must redesign the engine compartment package. As used herein the engine compartment package refers to the orientation and placement of various components within the engine compartment. Accordingly, it remains desirable to have a bracket assembly which may be customized to allow like components to be placed in different spatial orientation within the engine compartment so as to reduce the need to manufacture a different attachment part for a common component.